How I Never Saw
by ccs's cherry blossom
Summary: A cute oneshot of the famous ss couple syaoran left just after the test with eriol and confessing his love to sakura but never told anybody, sakura mourns over him and her broken heart RR. SS


How I never saw

My emerald eyes flickered with pain as I gazed at the place that I last saw him…

_All most nine years go when he left…_

_How could I have been so stupid to have never seen?_

_That the person I loved was always beside me…_

_Always protected me…_

_Always smiled at me and gazed upon me with those beautiful amber eyes…_

_Memories danced through my head, of him… and me…_

_I sighed, he…could…never…remember…. could he?_

_On the last test with eriol he told me he loved me…_

_Then he left…not a word just left…_

_Left me broken hearted…_

_I ran to the airport to reach him but never made it in time…_

Tears began to well up in my eyes, how, how could I have been so blind not to have seen that his heart always belonged to me.

I walked along penguin park under the star lit sky with out I word letting my tears run quietly down my cheeks.

I sat down on the swings… thinking of him, what am I thinking of, ofcouser he could never remember me, I left him broken hearted, we are 21 now he probably has a fiancé and possibly a child…

"IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!"

I fell to the ground and let all my pain out, I screamed, I jus couldn't handle it… I LOVE HIM, I LOVE HIM, I LOVE HIM!

"I love you…" my voice was chocked, my auburn hair came out of it's high pony and covered my body like a blanket and the ends of the hair touched the ground.

"I love you," I whispered, "why can't you just come back, I love you so much…"

I sensed another presence; it seemed quite demanding and yet sympathetic, large feet appeared in front of me but I did not look up.

"Miss? Are you alright you don't seem…" his voice was soothing it almost put me in a trance.

"I'm fine!" I snapped at him, I hadn't meant but he was just there.

"I'm sorry," I whispered back at the stranger. I felt him kneel down.

"Sakura?"

"W-what…do I…know you?"

"Why are you crying… has someone hurt you because if they I swear to god-" but before he could finish his sentence I lunged forward to this stranger and gripped onto his shirt like he was my life.

"I love him so much…" I felt his hand rest on my shoulders

"Who? Sakura who?" his voiced was quiet as if almost dreading the answer.

"Syaoran, I love him, I love him so much, why did he leave, why did he have to go, why did he have to leave me alone, and with no one to love except an empty shadow!" my voice raised as my sentence continued as did the amount of tears. I felt his grip on my shoulder tighten as he pulled me into a hug so I was on top of him with his hands on my waist.

"Who are you?" I inquired as it reached upon my sentences I did not know this person.

"Look at me…" but I did not.

"Sakura look at me" his voice was demanding but soft and soothing at the same time.

I slowly lifted my head and gazed slowly up at him, I gasped in amazement, he was the most handsome man I had ever seen, his chestnut, and messy untamed hair seemed only to suit him, his strong appearance and defined jaw looked so cute that was added with his golden tanned skin colour and then I looked into his eyes, those eyes the same colour amber that left me years ago… I choked, it couldn't be…

"Syaoran?" my voice came out timid and afraid of the answer. I saw him smile sadly as one of his hands left my waist and began to slowly caress my cheek; his touch seemed to send electric shivers down my skin and left my bones rigid.

He leaned his face towards my ear until I could feel his warm breath tickle my neck.

"I'm so sorry sakura," he whispered so soothingly into my ear, I felt his lips press warmly onto my bare skin showing from the strappy top, and worked up my neck, I let out a small moan as he worked up to my jaw.

"Syaoran…"

"Sakura " he whispered back, and crashed lips on top of mine, as soon as it happened, thoughts of our past danced through my head and let out all my passion into that one kiss, I felt his tongue lick the bottom of my lips as permission to allow him enter and I let him, I felt him roam shyly and I giggled. Our lips parted

"I love you kura" I smiled at him and place my forehead on his.

"I love you too syao" he kissed me on the lips once more before picking me up bridal style and carrying me home. Last thing I remember was falling a sleep in his embrace and from then on I knew everything would be all right but I'll still always wonder

'How I never saw'

A/N: so what do you think, different from my usual style of writing? I think I may do this same story from Syaoran's p.o.v what do you think? I will be updating 'from geek to sheek soon promise! Anyway please, please, please review though, I love it when anybody reviews my stories it makes me want to write more and boosts my confidence

Disclaimer: I do not own ccs or Syaoran or sakura I wish I did though lol


End file.
